lust
by lord kiras hand
Summary: my first fic yay! james recives a call from carlos...and that is where our story takes a turn. ;   OT4


**lust**

**Me**: My first fic! woo! I'm soo happy with myself! -pat myself on  
the back- good job javi.

**Jeff**: idiot...

**Me**: Get in your cage Jeff!

my muse for this this twoshot was the sin of lust wich even the best  
of us have. I hope y'all love it. My other muse Lady Gaga's song  
"monster"

p.s I might continue this seven deadly sins BTR fic thing but I might  
need some help.

it's another beautiful day at the palmwoods. for sure it will turn out  
to be another great day of adventure for our BTR guys.

James is hanging out at the pool alone working on his tan. after a  
while James gets bored and decides to work on his singing, just then  
he gets a call on his phone

"hello this is james, the sexiest man since George Clooney speaking  
how may I help you?"

"James hurry! it's Carlos. we need your help upstairs, have no time to  
explain just hurry"

"ok I'm on my way!" says James.

when James gets upstairs everything is quiet, too quiet. he checks  
Kendal and Carlos' room but finds nothing then he decides to go to his  
and logan's room. when he gets in the room it's pitch black only a  
little light in the far corner of the room is shining on a tiny slip  
of paper James goes to investigate. he reaches for the slip of paper  
and reads it aloud

"**_behind you_**?" when James finishes that scentence  
someone behind him starts to tie him up to his bed and blindfold him.

"what the hell!" James says. after a while he hears three individual  
giggles. one giggle in particular sounded real familiar to him

"Logan! dude what the hell! let me freaking go!"

"I don't think soo Jamie. you remember what you did to me yesterday?"

"no. whatever I did I'm sorry."

"why are you apologizing if you don't even know what you did?" said  
Logan in a voice that actualy scared James a bit.

"just tell him Logan." said one of the other two people. James now  
noticed who the second person was.

"Kendal? let me go dude this isn't funny."

"no. sorry dude cus wha'cha did affected me and Carlos too didn't it  
Carlos?"

"yeah." says Carlos the now revealed third person.

"you still don't Know do ya Jamie" says Logan. by this point James is  
irratated

"just tell me goddamit! what did I do to deserve this!" then Logan  
goes near James' ear and says

"yesterday you were walking arround in just your sweatpants with no  
shirt on. they were ridding a little low and we could see all your  
curves in all the right places and you don't know how much it turned  
us on. watching you walk arround showing off your sexy abs. you have  
no idea what you do to us"

"of course you can't deny the sexyness that's me" says James with a  
smirk

"yeah and that's why we're gonna do this" Logan then proceeds to rip  
james' shorts and boxers off with his bare hands.

"go ahead Carlos you can go first." says Logan

"kendal I think I might need some help. can you help me?" says Carlos

"alright, this'll be fun" says Kendal

"what the hell don't I have any say in this!" says James

"No. oh! I almost forgot your little gift jamie" says Logan as he puts  
a cock ring on James' dick

"there, don't want you to have too much fun this is your punishment  
afterall." says Logan nonchalantly.

Kendal starts taking off his clothes, while Carlos just starts to play  
with james' nipples

"please s-stop" says James

"no can do buddy. we're having too much fun. so just sit there and  
enjoy it!" says Carlos.

James hates to admit it but it was kind of turning him on being  
controled by Carlos who is usualy the sweatheart of the group.

"looks like he's happy to have you guys with him" Logan says with a  
smirk.

"logan can I please take off James' blondfold please? I want to see  
the pleasure in his eyes" says Carlos with an apperent boner showing  
in his boxers.

"fine. go ahead." says Logan with a sigh

"yay!" says Carlos

kendal comes up to James and sees the fear in james' eyes. "don't  
worry we won't hurt you." at that James relaxes a little

"well, me and Carlos anyways. sorry dude. you really got to logie.  
just relax you'll like it."

after that Kendal kisses James. James leans into the kiss. he never  
knew kendal's lips would be so soft and taste like cinnamon, one of  
his favorite things. while kendal distracts James, Carlos unties  
James' legs and starts to slowly lick the tip of james' dick and  
fondle his sack.

"oh my god! don't stop Carlos!" says James. his breath coming out in  
puffs

"wow. we just started and your already wetter than a japaneese  
schoolgirls panties." Carlos says with a giggle while he licks the  
head of James' dick to get some of the pre-come that's collecting there.

"wow I'm glad logie put the cockring on ya if ya finish that fast"  
says Kendal

"quit talking you two and just get on with it!" says Logan In a voice  
that actualy made james' cock twitch.

"ok" say Kendal and Carlos in unison

Kendal then flips James arround while Carlos takes James depper into  
his mouth. Kendal examines James' little pink hole "if your lips  
tasted delicious I wonder what your hole will taste like." Kendal  
whispers then lowers himself on his knees and licks james' hole  
"delicious. you don't dissapoint Jamie." James moans in pleasure he  
has never felt anything so good.

Carlos then decides to flip around and put his dick in james' face.  
"suck me or I won't suck you off" says Carlos. at that comment James  
starts to deepthroat Carlos

"holy shit James! you suck dick like a champ!" says Carlos

"ok Carlos that's enough." says Kendal

"this might hurt a bit James, sorry." says Kendal as he lubes up his  
fingers, then inserts the first finger into James.

"shhhhii-ah! fuck that stings!" says james.

to take his mind off the pain Carlos kisses James. James notices that  
Carlos tastes like chocolate and bananas two of his other favorite  
things. James moans in pleasure. Kendal then inserts another finger  
and changes the angle. he hits james' spot dead on

"oh my god there! please don't stop!" says James

Kendal hits it two more times then removes his fingers. James whines  
at the loss of Kendal's touch

"there all ready." says Kendal with a big smile.

"ok James, now just relax." says Kendal as he lines up his 12 incher  
to james' hole. Kendal goes in slowly at first. then he goes in a  
little faster but stops for a bit when James hisses in discomfort.

"ok I'm in now. just nod when your ready." after a bit James nods.

"ok I'm gonna start" Kendal goes slow at first. then speeds up and  
hits james' spot dead on.

"harder kandal! don't stop" screams James at the top of his lungs

"hey why do you get all the fun?" says Carlos

"if want some then come and join" says Kendal as he lays James on his  
side.

"don't mind if I do" says Carlos as he lubes up his 11 inch cock and  
lines it up next to kendal's cock

"what are you do-AAA! shit!" Kendal and Carlos penetate James at the  
same time. they both start touching and kissing James all over. Carlos  
lifts James' leg to get better access. they keep on with the  
relentless asault on James' prostate.

"aw sh-shit I can't hold on much longer" says Kendal. then he releases  
inside James' who moans in discomfort. Kendal then pulls out shoots  
some more load on james' chest and then lays down on the floor.

"good job" says Logan. then he gives Kendal a kiss on the lips.

"ok now let's kick this into overdrive" says Carlos with a smile. as  
he change positon so he's facing James while he's on his back. he  
enters James again with no resistance. he then speeds up his thrusts  
to near inhumane speeds. all James can do as not to scream is chew on  
his bottom lip and grip the sheets for dear life.

"aww. I want to hear you moan my name as I fuck ya" says Carlos he  
then decides to suck on james' tan neck and play with his nipples. "oh  
Carlos! don't stop!" James gasps "ya like that? well here's more."  
says carlos. and goes even faster than before "fuck. c-cant hold on m-  
mu-much longer" says Carlos

"please let me come! please!" says James who is in pleasureable pain.

"no." is all Logan says.

"shit!" Carlos shoots his load In James, then pulls out and continues  
shooting his load on James' ass

"I'll just lick that off" says Carlos

"leave some for me" says Kendal as they proceed to lick James clean.  
James moans when Carlos and Kendal lick his hole. after they finish  
James starts to relax.

then Logan steeps forward. James forgot about Logan.

"what do you want us to do" Kendal and Carlos say in unison to logan.

"just go fuck in the corner and watch" says Logan as he starst to  
strip "it's my turn now."

end chapter 1

Me: woo! well I hope y'all like this first part. now don't forget to  
review it's the little button under this comment. for all who review  
there will be BTR dolls with adorable pjs and regular clothes as well.  
I have chappy 2 done all I want is at least 3 reviews that means 3  
people not just one freaking person. no flames please. I loves ya'll  
P.s. Jeff is a personality that my friends say when I'm super hyper.

Jeff: I hate you...


End file.
